Methods for coupling CAD applications to database and/or planning systems such as SAP (SAP GmbH data-processing systems, applications and products) according to the prior art are implemented, for example, using a CAD-side first interface, a database-side second interface and a software or interface module arranged between both interfaces. In this case, the module is specifically geared to coupling two specific systems. So-called programming interfaces (API—application programming interface) provided by the manufacturer are usually used as interfaces, for example.
If, on the one hand, the CAD system or, on the other hand, the database and/or planning system changes, the interposed module must be reprogrammed in order to provide the desired functionality again after a change. This reprogramming may affect parts or the entire module.
Such CAD integrations have already existed at least since the 1990s. CIDEON Software also already has many years of experience with CAD interface modules to SAP and other systems. The application “AutoORG STL” existed, on the one hand, as an interface module from AutoCAD to a separate dBase-based or Oracle-based database and, on the other hand, as an interface module to SAP. “AutoORG STL” was certified by SAP in 1996. CIDEON Software subsequently developed further interface modules to systems such as Baan PDM, AMS and ProALPHA.
The modules were implemented as AutoCAD ARX modules. The integrations thus established a permanent connection between a CAD system and a database and/or planning system (also called a back-end system). For a new CAD version, sometimes even for a new service pack of the CAD system, the interface modules had to be at least recompiled or possibly adapted in terms of programming. Connecting a new CAD system always required redevelopment of the integration.
Such interface modules have disadvantages such as a large amount of programming and testing effort for each change or each new coupling variant.